Hooray for Hookahs
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: When a group of close friends get together anything can happen, including kissing. Sit around the table, breathe in the smoke and enjoy exploring the company of some interesting people and the night rolls into a new kind of adventure.
1. Part 1

**So, while sorting through my 200+ files, I stumbled across this. It's been years since I've even opened this story and I had completely forgotten about. I think I was intending on using it as a section in one of my other stories, but decided instead to just post it as a fun little bit of randomness. Let me know what you guys think and if I should post more of my random files on here. Thanks much and enjoy!**

 **A/N:** Yay, time for more fun stuff! So first of all to anyone that is not familiar with a hookah (pronounced who-ka), here is a definition of one:

 **Hookah ~ water pipe for smoking:** in Southwest and South Asia, a pipe for smoking tobacco or marijuana, consisting of a flexible tube with a mouthpiece attached to a container of water through which smoke is drawn and cooled

Now I do not encourage the production or usage of underage smoking, and personally think that cigarettes are nasty, but my friends and I partake in smoking one of these quite often. In fact I own 5 myself, one shaped like a Dragon! You can buy all different flavors of tobacco to place within it and you get a really great head rush from it. We usually sit in the black light, because the smoke looks cooler that way. Most of our ideas spill out around the swirls of smoke and creativity that comes from these nights. Oh, and we are all of age of course!

Next, this was something that Khaos **REALLY** wanted me to incorporate into a story.

Khaos: I was jumping up and down when we were talking about it!

Me: He really was!

Khaos: I wanna kiss Zack!

Me: *laughs* So, I don't know how awkward this chapter(s) is going to get yet, but I can tell you that we have some crazy ideas, and our characters may become a bit…well whore-ish.

Khaos: There is nothing wrong with that!

Me: All of us fully agree, because we are all whores in our heads, right? So onward to the fun madness!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Disney/Square Enix characters getting stoned in this chapter, so don't be mad…you have been warned!

Nor do I own any of the products mentioned

I do however have full rights to the crazy OC's they interact with ©

 **WARNING** : Things that may be considered quite disturbing…or erotic (depending on your taste) are about to ensue within this story, Just so you know!

Me: Holy crap, I used a whole page just doing the Author's Note!

Khaos: Just get to the story already!

Me: Okay, okay…here we go! Enjoy in our madness!

 **Hooray for Hookahs - Part 1**

It was a late Wednesday night as Willow and Cloud walked hand-in-hand through the main lobby and towards the silver doors of the elevator. Willow turned and smiled up at Cloud as he reached for the number '4' button along the lit panel.

"Thanks for picking me up from work"

Cloud looked over and returned a smile to his girlfriend and leaned down for a kiss as the silver doors slide open "You are most welcome"

As Cloud pulled his head back he noticed the large smile on Willow's face. She stood on the tips of her toes and leaned towards Cloud as the doors to the elevator open behind him. She pressed her lips onto his mouth with a soft smile and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cloud smiled soft into the kiss as he felt movement of Willow as she continued to kiss him and push him towards the open elevator. She pushed Cloud into the elevator and sighed happily as the doors started to close behind them. Willow laced her fingers together behind his head and started to deepen the kiss. Cloud chuckled softly into Willow's mouth.

Willow pulled her head back slightly and asked with a smile "What's so funny?"

Cloud shrugged with a smile while running a finger lightly down one of her arms "Oh, nothing"

"Than what were you laughing about?" Willow asked as she quirked an eyebrow up.

Cloud found himself laughing softly as he answered her. "There are way too many things that I could say to that question"

As the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open once more, Willow laces her fingers through Cloud's and looks out forward "Like what?" She asks curiously.

Cloud smirked and shook head back and forth "You and your friends have had way too much effect on me in a short period of time!"

"But that's a good thing, right?" Willow asked smiling coyly up at him as they began to walk down the hall.

All Cloud could do was smile towards her as they continued to walk towards their apartment. The answer is there in his eyes and Willow can feel the happiness in the pit of her stomach. She's about to reach into her purse for the keys when she hears some familiar voices laughing a short distance from where they've stopped in the hall.

"Speaking of friends…" Willow looked over to the door across from her apartment. "Do you hear that loud music?" she asked as she looked up at Cloud.

He strains to listen for a moment and nods his head with a smile. "Yup. Sure do"

"I'm pretty sure I can guess who's apartment classic rock would blare out of this late hour of night." Willow said as she pointed towards the door.

Cloud looked towards the door and then back to Willow with a smile "Wanna see what they're up to?"

Willow nodded once with a grin as she pulled Cloud closer to the door opposite of her own; the door where 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC can be heard even louder. Willow smiled as she raised her hand and knocked hard twice on the wooden door.

"Come in!"

Willow placed her hand on knob and twisted, pushing the door open to the sound of music intensifying. She pulled Cloud into the room with her and smiled around at her friends. They were sitting on the couch, each of them holding what looked like long hoses. There is a thick white smoke around the room with sweet scents of fruit lingering in the air. All three looked up and waved as they greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Willow yelled over the music and waved with a smile. "What's up?"

Cloud raised a hand to wave around the group of friends as he pulled the door closed behind him. Roxas reached over and grabbed a small remote and pointed it at the stereo next to the television and turned it down so that they didn't have to yell over each other.

"Thanks" Willow said with a smile as Roxas nodded and placed the remote back where he had retrieved it from.

Khaos took a long, steady drag off of the opening of the electric blue and black checkered hookah hose he was holding and exhaled three perfect ringlets of thick white smoke into the air, each fitting snugly into one another then dissipating into the massive cloud lingering up above.

Axel smiled as he held up a tin of hookah tobacco, obviously homemade, with a black label and a purple silhouette of a cat with an ear to ear grin. "As you can see we are enjoying a lovely session of Cheshire De la Smile" He then gestured to the extravagant glass novelty on the center of the coffee table. "From our equally lovely, custom hookah"

"Ahh, I see" Willow nodded with a smile as she watched Axel place the hose he'd been holding into his mouth and take a long drag from it.

The soft sound of the water churning in the bottom as he inhaled the filtered smoke echoed light around the room. He tipped his head back and slowly exhaled a thick white cloud above his head. The smell of it is sweet and slightly intoxicating and Willow couldn't help but stare as the cloud began to dissipate into the air.

"You guys wanna join?"

Willow looked down and noticed that Roxas was holding his hose out as an invitation to join the fun. She reached for the hose "Sure"

Roxas pulled the hose away before she could grab it and smiled at the expression on Willow's face. "You guys know the rules"

Willow looked slightly taken aback as she asked "What rules?"

"You gotta get into some jim-jams first" Roxas said smiling at his friends then pursed his lips tight over the opening and took a hearty hit off his black and white checkered Kevlar woven hose.

Khaos grinned as he watched Roxas blow a few smoke rings towards Willow and Cloud. "Foxy Roxy's right. You bring bad vibes when you're dressed too seriously" He pointed a single finger up and down as he gestured to Willow and Cloud's outfits.

Willow looked between herself and Cloud. "Well, for your information, I just got done covering a double and filing for next week's inventory check at work. PJ's aren't exactly acceptable attire for a night club!"

Khaos held up his hand to interrupt her quickly "Except for special occasions"

"Well that's beside the point!" Willow said sternly and heard as Cloud chuckled softly next to her.

Willow sighed and placed her hands out to her sides. "Besides, I think I look rather cute tonight!" She had opted for placing a lime green bra under her white t-shirt so that while she stood under the black light behind the bar, it illuminated the bright colors in her shirt even more. Her knee length black skirt was trimmed in a hot pink color that matched the colors woven through her open toed sandals. She had French braided her hair with a series of neon ribbons and wove them together into a single braid that ran down her back. The bright plastic bangles jangled together on her wrists and her long earrings shimmered as she moved her head around.

She stepped in the center of the room, being sure to avoid the hookah setting on the coffee table and did a little twirl as to showcase her outfit. Cloud let out another soft chuckle and smiled.

"Yes Willow, you do look cute…" Roxas said as he pointed towards her.

"But put on something more comfortable first" Axel grinned and watched as she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

Willow looked around at her friends and then over at Cloud. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "It's up to you. I personally had other plans in mind" He winked at her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she sighed and unfolded her arms "Fine. If you insist, we'll go change. But first…" Willow held up a finger and took a few steps back towards Roxas "I want a hit off this" she grinned reaching out for the hose.

Roxas handed his hose to Willow with a grin "Okay but only one hit, then its straight to the lounge wear"

Willow rolled her eyes and laughed taking the hose from Roxas "Yes, sir" She mocked a quick salute towards Roxas with a smile "Is that a direct order, Private?"

She was still smiling as she placed the end of the checkered hose on her lips and pulled in a long drag, listening as the bubbles dance in the glass base of the hookah. Willow handed the hose back to Roxas as he laughed at her comment, before she tipped her head back and let the smoke start to roll slowly out of her mouth in a thick, white cloud.

"Tasty?" Cloud asked as he stood by the door waiting for her.

Willow nodded her head while the last of the smoke left her mouth, as she answered him through the fog "Very." She turned to the direction of where Khaos was sitting on the couch between Axel and Roxas. Willow pointed to the hookah, "That has an interesting flavor. What is it a mixture of?"

Khaos grinned proudly. "It's a well-blended homemade mixture" he said coyly and took another hit from the end of his hose.

"Of?" Willow inquired as she stepped back over towards Cloud, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her tight against his chest.

She waited for Khaos to blow the smoke from his mouth as Axel smiled over at him. "Well…" he started as he gestured towards the hookah now bubbling as Roxas took another hit from his hose. " It contains 1 cup finely ground mint leafs, 1 teaspoon white grape extract, 1 teaspoon red wine, 1 teaspoon citrus extract, 1 tablespoon dried and ground 'shroomy's', 2 cups organic pre-blended mix of several different kinds of marijuana, 2 cups of natural tobacco, 6 drops caffeine and 2 drops nicotine."

"Oh, so you made this?" Willow said with a smile as she pointed a finger at Khaos.

"Yes ma'am" He replied with a smile and pretended to do a small bow from where he was seated on the couch.

Axel, who had been taking a deep drag from the end of his black hose covered in bright red and orange flames, turned and exhaled a thick white cloud into the air. "And this is some of the best stuff yet" he said in an almost throaty like growl as looked over and smiled at Khaos.

"Yeah, you should've called this The Un-Winder" Roxas said through the last of his smoke as he chuckled hoarsely. "I feel pretty good already"

Khaos gave Roxas a gentle nudge with his foot and Axel's hand a gentle squeeze as he laced their fingers together, smiling wildly at the both of them. "Thanks guys"

"Alrighty. Then I guess we are gonna go change" Willow said with a smile as Cloud reached behind him for the handle. "Don't burn it all before we get back!" she said as she pointed signally to each of them. They all just smiled and started to laugh.

"Just don't take too long, then" Axel said as Khaos leaned his head over onto his shoulder.

"C'mon" Cloud leaned in and whispered into one of Willow's ears as he pulled her towards the now open door. "We'll be back guys" he waved as he let Willow step around him and go through the door first.

After the door closed, Khaos took a long drag off his hose and grabbed Axel by the nape of his neck, pulling him in and gently pressing their lips together, exhaling the smoke into his lover's mouth. Deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into the redhead's mouth, and receiving a response of an equally eager tongue lapsing against his own, clashing in a struggle for dominance. Axel moaned soft into his mouth, before finally realizing they couldn't breathe, they parted and panted slightly as they sat and stared at each other.

"Wow! That was hot!"

Khaos and Axel looked over as Roxas stared openmouthed at his roommates, one of which happened to be his best friend.

"Can I have some?" he inquired with puppy like sapphire eyes gleaming at his friends.

"Sure Roxy" Khaos grinned before directing his attention back to Axel. "As long as Axel doesn't mind, that is"

Axel nodded and smiled at his two companions "Feel free, I'd love a good show right about now"

Khaos turned his body to face Roxas. The blonde watched as he took a hit from his hose and leaned in towards him, lips pursed. He met Roxas' lips just as gently as he had Axel's, parting his own, allowing entrance for the smoke to make passage into his lungs and for Roxas' soft, slick tongue to slide between his lips. Only seconds after the smoke had completely transferred into his own mouth did Roxas sneak a lick at Khaos tongue through the smoke, soon fully extending it in to wrestle with the older males kind licks and twists, delving ever deeper into the mouth to mouth embrace. Khaos heard as Roxas let out a soft whimper of pleasure as their tongues twisted inside each other's mouths; he can't help the smile that pulls at the corners of his lips. There is the sound of someone whistling in the background, obviously Axel, but the two are too engrossed in exploring each other's mouths to be bothered.

Khaos watched as Roxas closed his eyes while a soft moan escaped from between his lips and he leaned in closer towards the younger blonde sitting next to him, pressing his mouth fully over the others.

They hadn't realized that Willow and Cloud had reacquainted themselves into the room; reluctantly pulling away, they stare into one another's eyes for a moment then turn to look at their stunned friends.

 **To Be Continued…**

Kinky leave off spot, right? By the way I feel the need to mention that this actually started out as an RP session between my roommate and myself. I kinda tweaked it a bit and edited but I may have missed a few tiny spots so at times it seems a bit confusing. The point is…there are A LOT of mouth-on-mouth make-outs to pursue this night! And perhaps the possibility of ice cream that was never used from before, 'cause we still want to incorporate that yummy idea. Please review if you like my crack and do continue reading!


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** Ready for some more smoky fun?

Khaos: I made out with Roxas!

Me: Yeah, finally…it's all he talks about sometimes.

Khaos: Can I kiss Zack now?

Me: What, no love for Cloud?

Khaos: I'll kiss Cloud too if you want!

Me: You're a whore!

Khaos: Only in Fan Fictions, and damn proud of it too!

Me: That's alright…I kind of have a habit of making Willow kiss Zack all the time, even though she's dating Cloud. But Zack is just too hot to not have your lips attached to him from time to time.

Khaos: Who's the whore now?

Me: *looking over at Khaos* Still you

Khaos: True. Okay, just finish writing!

Me: Alright, hopefully this doesn't end up being too ungodly long…but I guarantee nothing.

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to any of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters or products mentioned. Just the lucky OC's © are ours.

Warning: Minor drug use and lots of making out to presume…possibly some nudity, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!

 **Hooray for Hookahs - Part 2**

Cloud just stared openmouthed as Khaos grinned widely from the couch while he stepped into the apartment holding one of Willow's hands. Willow, now standing in her Disney clad pajama's which consisted of a t-shirt depicting Ariel and Eric sitting in a small rowboat under the branches of a willow tree, the words 'Kiss the Girl' in glittered calligraphy across the top. Her shorts were a pale teal color and covered in dark blue seashells, barefoot, naturally just smiled. She had removed all her jewelry and pulled the braids out of her hair so that it now fell in soft waves around her face and shoulders.

.

"Wow!" she exclaimed rather loudly. She still had a hand leading out into the hallway as the other one was holding tight to Cloud "Did we just miss something big?"

Cloud stepped fully into the apartment pulling Willow along. He wore navy blue gym shorts and a band tee with 'Journey' written across a very colorful beetle; he shook his head back and forth slowly as his eyes gazed at the three friends all smiling from the couch. "I…guess…so…"

Roxas, not used to having so much attention focused on him, opted for staring at the blank television screen instead as his fingers fumbled around the neck of his hookah hose.

Feeling an awkward silence falling on the room, Willow looked between Khaos and Axel as she and Cloud stepped further into the apartment. "Um…guess who we found awake?" She pulled her hand through the door, and held up another holding hers. Zack walked in wearing black sweatpants and a graphic tee with neon spray paint across the chest.

"Hey guys" Zack waved as he closed the door behind him.

Willow grinned as she stood and pointed between the two "Ta da! Now it's a party" She let go of Zack's hand and pulled Cloud over to the other side of the couch with her, but pointed at Roxas and Khaos as she stepped around the coffee table. "From what I saw… that was hot!"

They watched as Axel scooted closer to Khaos to make more room on the end of the couch. Cloud sat down and pulled Willow onto lap as Zack walked over and sat on a small recliner next to the coffee table.

Zack looked over at Roxas as he finally made eye contact with the group once more. "Didn't know ya had it in ya Roxas" he laughed as he smiled at the youngest blonde. The sound of his friends agreeing and echoing in his laugher rings out around the room.

Willow reached her hand out towards Axel for his hookah hose and smiled at Roxas. "Yeah, I might have to see some more of that!" She turned and winked in the direction of Khaos as Roxas looked at the floor with a dark blush coloring his cheeks.

"What'd you lace this with Khaos?" Cloud asked cautiously as Willow inhaled deep from the hose in her mouth, and then passed it towards Zack. He turned his face to see her leaning towards him.

She blew a thick stream of smoke towards Cloud and watched as he opened his mouth, closing the distance between their faces until their lips touched. She wound her tongue through the thick, fruity smoke and felt as his lips parted willingly, allowing her tongue easy access. As she blew the remaining smoke into his mouth, she felt his tongue start to playfully lap at her bottom lip, enticing her senses and earning her boyfriend a soft gasp of pleasure.

Zack held the hose in his hand as he watched his roommates who were clearly enjoying themselves. "Smells good"

"Tastes pretty awesome too" Roxas grinned as he let a ring of smoke circle his face from Khaos blowing in his direction. The blush in his cheeks had faded as Khaos leaned in to whisper something to him and he just shook his head at his roommate.

After watching his friends, Zack placed the tip of the hose into his mouth and took a long drag. He handed the hose back towards Axel before he tipped his head back and started to blow out a thick cloud of smoke rings. Blowing out the last little bit of smoke, they all watched as Axel took a hit and turned his body back towards Khaos with a smile.

"Am I gonna be the only one without a make-out partner tonight?" Zack asked as he looked around his group of closest friends.

Cloud pulled his face back from Willow with a smile, kissing her light on the lips before reaching his hand out for a hose. Roxas exhaled a hit as he passed the hose to him.

"Of course not!"

Zack locked eyes with Willow as she leaned her body over Cloud, he lifted the long hose and passed it over her head, handing it back to Roxas. Willow held up a finger and gestured 'come here' towards Zack. He leaned forwards in his chair until he felt the warmth of her breath close to his face.

Smiling soft, Willow stopped just mere inches from Zack's face and watched the smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Well?" she asked.

"Well, what?" Zack asked playfully.

"Kiss me" Willow said in a sultry whisper.

Without any hesitation, Zack leaned his body closer to hers and pressed his lips soft onto his best friends. The sweet taste of citrus and pipe tobacco on her lips as he slides the end of his tongue between the creases of her mouth. There was a soft blur of fog as Cloud exhaled the smoke he had been holding in his mouth over the tops of their heads.

He heard Willow sigh as he pulled his head back, smoke swirling playfully around their faces, and watched as she leaned back and laid her head on Cloud's chest. She is wearing a smile that equally matched the one on his face.

"Nice one!" Axel said as he held a hand up for a high five.

"Thanks" Willow turned and slapped her hand against his palm as Cloud just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zack shook his head back and forth as laughter passed over his lips. He touched the tip of his finger to his bottom lip and tried to remember the taste on Willow's. It was strangely familiar.

"Hey, Willow, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Yeah?" Willow turned her attention back towards Zack as the bubbling sound of the hookah rumbles from the table once more.

"This might sound kind of weird, but you taste…" Zack searched his mind for the right word.

"Taste? Like what?" Willow asked, slightly confused by the question.

"I'm not entirely sure" Zack said as he scratched the back of his head.

Willow just smiled and looked over at Cloud. She watched as he smiled back and nodded his head. "Perhaps…" she said still smiling as she stood up from Cloud's lap and walked towards Zack "It would help if your memory was refreshed"

"Perhaps" Zack watched as Willow held her hand out and Khaos placed his hose into her fingers. She took the hose into her mouth and pulled a long drag from it before handing the hose back to Khaos.

She walked over to Zack and lifted one of her knees, wrapping it around his hips. Willow leaned her face close to his as her hands snaked around his neck and her other knee was soon resting on the opposite side of Zack's hips so she was straddling him. Closing her eyes, Willow puckered her lips and tilted her head to the side as she began to blow a slow, steady stream of smoke towards Zack. He opened his mouth and inhaled the sweet smoke cloud into his lungs before blowing the smoke back towards Willow feeling her lips touch his once more. Zack slid his hands up her bare legs letting them rest at the top of her thighs as the tip of her tongue ran along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth just enough to feel her tongue dip into his and lick playfully at the tip of his tongue.

The taste is still lingering, only now it tastes slightly more of the hookah and less citrusy. He hadn't realized that his eyes were also closed, as he focused fully on kissing Willow. Not until he heard the cheers of those around him was he snapped back to reality. Willow let out a soft throaty moan as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, tugging gently at the nape of his neck.

"Wow, maybe we should try that one!"

Zack could hear as Khaos said something to Axel…or maybe Roxas, but his ears were full of a soft buzzing noise as he began to sink deeper into the kiss. He had forgotten what it was like to have someone kiss him so passionately, and was certainly enjoying himself.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?"

Zack opened his eyes and watched as Willow pulled her face back from his. She turned her body to look over at Cloud as he sat on the end of the couch. He looked over her shoulder to see if Cloud looked angered.

"Oh, sorry. Am I making you jealous?" Willow asked as she turned her body and felt Zack's hands slide from her hips.

"Uh, oh" Roxas said softly before placing the end of his hose in his mouth.

Willow unhooked her legs from around Zack and stood, turning towards Cloud. "Cloud?" she asked walking towards him.

Cloud sat on the edge of the couch not saying anything, he just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the piece of furniture as Willow moved closer to him.

"Cloud" Willow said in a soft voice which was barely audible over the music. She stepped over his feet and sat back on his lap, looking into his eyes and leaning her face close to his. "Are you mad at me?" she whispered, watching as Cloud never blinked.

"Now guys…" Axel suddenly said, clearly trying to ease any tension "This is all supposed to be fun"

Willow had an almost guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared at Cloud waiting for him to say something. He had never been upset by her kissing Zack before, so why all of a sudden was he acting this way? It seemed like silent minutes had ticked by before he finally responded.

"Yes." Cloud said firmly as he nodded his head.

"Oh" Was the only response Willow could come up with as she looked down at her fingers. Zack had been sitting quietly the whole time, not sure what to make of the situation. "I'm sorry" Willow whispered not looking up at Cloud.

The room suddenly seemed eerily thick with tension as all six friends sat in silence not entirely sure what to say at the moment, the sounds of classic rock floating around them. Willow sighed loudly and raked her fingers through her hair trying to look Cloud in the eyes and was shocked to see that him starting to smile. She stared at him with big eyes, lips pouted forward and was completely shocked when he just started laughing at her.

Willow gasped and stared at Cloud, wondering if he's gone completely bonkers. "Cloud, what the heck are you laughing at?" she asked as she furrowed her brows together.

"That cute and innocent look on your face" he pointed a single finger towards her "You could convince anyone of anything"

"What?!" Willow asked in a surprised voice as she moved back from his face.

Finally, Zack had something he could add without getting into too much trouble "Oh, _that_ look! She could rob a bank, tell the police that it was an accident, hand them the cash and just walk away"

Willow turned her head to stare at Zack as the rest of the room started to join in the laughter. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, I promise" Cloud said as he stood and placed a hand soft on the side of her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

"Then why were you acting so mad at me?" Willow asked, a slight pout still present on her lips.

"Because…" Cloud said with a grin as he sat back down on the couch, pulling her with him and held his hand out for a hose. "It's my turn"

He placed the tip of the flame woven hose in his mouth and began to take a long drag as he felt Willow relax on his lap and smile towards him. Cloud winked at Willow as he pulled the hose from his mouth and handed it to her, before she moved her head to the side leaning lightly on Axel. Cloud turned his body towards Zack and mimicked the same motions as Willow had, beckoning Zack towards him.

Zack smiled as Cloud leaned forward and started to blow a steady stream of thick smoke towards his face. As he leaned closer, he could feel the warmth of Clouds breath while he moved his face towards him. Zack closed his eyes and felt as Clouds lips softly pressed into his, letting small tufts of fruit flavored smoke escape between their mouths. He kissed Cloud back, enjoying in the feeling of his soft lips pressed against his. The smoke thinned and Zack began to pull his head back, but felt as Cloud leaned down and pressed his lips harder on his, deepening the kiss briefly before pulling his face back with a grin.

Willow had been watching the whole event and grinning ear to ear from where she sat. She clapped her hands together a few times excitedly "Awe! I love it when they do that!"

As Zack pulled his face away from Cloud's, he could see the wide grin over his features. He glanced up towards Willow and watched as she gave him a thumbs-up from where she was still leaning against Axel. Zack licked his lips slowly and realized the taste was very familiar to Willow's.

"You taste like Cloud!" he blurted out without thinking.

The room instantly filled with a roar of laughter; clearly the hookah was taking effect on everyone. Willow smiled over at Zack as Cloud sat back and she scooted comfortably back into his lap.

"I wasn't aware that you knew what that taste was, Zack!" Khaos pointed a finger towards him and watched as his face began to turn a deep crimson color. "I thought you two had only kissed a few times. Nothing more"

"That's not what I meant!" Zack shouted over his laughing friends. "I just mean that you both taste like some kind of…sweet, citrus like flavor" he used his hands as gestures as he tried to word exactly what he was thinking, though frankly it was all a little foggy at the moment.

"Really?" Willow quirked an eyebrow up as she asked "Lemme try and remember" she placed a hand on either side of Cloud's face and turned her body so she now seemed to be straddling him, placing her mouth over his lips and kissing him deeply.

"I guess tonight is about smoking and making out" Axel shouted before he took a hit deep off his hose and pulled it away, placing the end on the table as he leaned over Khaos' lap and grabbed the front of Roxas' shirt.

As Willow pulled her face away from Cloud's, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both turned their heads in time to see Axel and Roxas lean into each other and have their lips meet in a chaste kiss as smoke swirled around both of them. Khaos tucked his hands behind his head and smiled between the two.

"Ah, my boys!" Khaos said with a grin as Axel slipped his tongue out and ran it along the edge of Roxas' lips, watching as the younger blonde closed his eyes. "I must say that I'm quite enjoying this"

"Me too" Willow said with a giggle as she hugged herself closer to Cloud and felt his hands run up and down her back.

As the smoke began to thin and they listened to the sighs and giggles from the group of friends surrounding them, Axel pecked the lips of Roxas and watched as his best friend smiled before opening his eyes and sitting back in his spot. Axel sat back and felt as one of Willow's hands moved around to stop in front of him.

"That was hot!" She grinned and waited for a high five.

"I would have to agree" Zack said and held his hand up as Axel slapped Willow's

"Thanks" Axel said with a smile as he slapped Zack's palm. "Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" he asked, turning towards Khaos.

He watched as his boyfriend just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "So…is this a no-holds, all-out kind of thing tonight?" he asked as he looked around the group all huddled together.

Everyone kind of just glanced at each other and mostly just shrugged their shoulders as classic rock music continued around them.

"I guess it is" Willow finally spoke up as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"Good" Khaos said with a grin as he placed the end of his hose in his mouth and began to take a long drag while he lifted himself from the couch. He handed his hose to Willow as he stepped past the group on the couch and moved over to Zack.

They all watched wide eyed as Khaos placed both of his legs around Zack and lowered himself slowly onto his lap, grabbing behind his neck and pulling his face towards him. As soon as their lips met, he began to blow the smoke he'd been holding and it slowly encompassed their faces.

 **Still To Be Continued…**

You likey? I do! I have to say that we are having WAY TOO much fun writing this. The amounts of laughs and dirty thoughts running through our minds as we write this is insane…a bit like us. Anywho, don't want to keep you waiting too long. Enjoy and review if you like my stuff!


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** Another part! Like I said…not sure how long this is going to run for. Way too much fun to stop! But I'm trying to not make the chapters exceed more than 8 pages each. Anywho…

Khaos: Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm still attached to Zack, remember?

Me: But you're enjoying it. Right?

Khaos: Very much so. What happens next?

Me: *shrugs shoulders* More kissing most defiantly, maybe some kind of game. I dunno…lets run with it.

Khaos: *in whiny voice* But I'm too tired to run! Can't I just keep kissing people?

Me: You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?

Khaos: Whatevs. As long as I can sit and be stupid.

Me: Lazy ass! *slap war*

Okay, so before we smash the laptop in our retardedness…here's some more fun stuff to read, and I must state again that I don't own any of the rights to the yummies being snacked on!

Khaos: That sounds gross…

Me: Oh well. I already wrote it.

Khaos: *reaching over* Well delete it then.

Me: *smacks his hand and gets up to sit in another spot* Stop bugging me! You're ruining my thought process.

 **Hooray for Hookahs – Part 3**

There is the sound of cheering happening around them, but all Khaos can focus on is the fact that Zack has placed both hands on his ass and is squeezing pretty firmly as he deepens the kiss. Khaos growls in his throat, asserting his male dominance and hears as Zack just chuckles.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" Willow yells from her spot on Cloud's lap.

Cloud leans in and whispers into Willow's ear, feeling his comment might not be appropriate for the rest of the group "Should we stop them before they start dry humping or someone gets a boner?"

Willow throws her head back and laughs heartily at her boyfriend's comment. "Why, are you getting horny babe?"

"To be fair," Cloud nuzzles his nose on Willow's "I was horny before we started smoking"

"I'll make it up to you tonight" Willow grins and kisses Cloud running her hands up his thighs.

Zack can feel as Khaos reaches a hand around the back of his neck, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling. With a groan he opens his eyes to find Khaos starring at him, his lips curled almost into a snarl as he pulls his head back.

"That was intense" Axel croaks through a thick cloud of smoke. He watches as his boyfriend kisses Zack on the mouth once more before whispering something into his ear. Zack just nods with a grin.

Willow lifts up her feet and allows Khaos to pass by, surprised when instead of him taking his seat, he instead grabs Axel's hose, quickly inhaling a mouthful of smoke before dropping the hose and straddling his lover on the couch. They all watch as Khaos hungrily places his mouth over Axel's, blowing smoke out around their faces as his hands wander up the redheads thighs and move around to grope his backside. Axel lets a moan rip from his mouth as Khaos begins planting kisses down his throat.

"Umm…so I guess this is happening" Willow points at the scene next to her.

She glances over at Zack and watches as he slouches back in the chair just shaking his head back and forth. She notices that Roxas has gone quiet and has scooted himself as far away on the other side of the couch as he can. She smiles at the blonde, watching him take a drag from his hose before leaning into Cloud to whisper something.

"I think Roxas feels a little too uncomfortable" She says without drawing attention to him.

"Well yeah" Cloud says softly into her ear tucking a few lose strands behind it. "Considering he's still a virgin and his roommates are getting hot and heavy right here" Cloud pointed a finger towards Khaos and Axel who were now in the process of tearing each other's shirts off, not caring that they had an audience.

Willow placed the hose she was holding at the tip of her mouth and leaned into Cloud "I'll be right back" she whispered and started to pull in a long drag. When her lungs could hold no more, she handed the hose to Cloud with a wink before standing up. Not wanting to disturb the hornballs on the couch, she walked around the coffee table, rolling her eyes as she heard Khaos growl again and stopped in front of Roxas. She held out a hand and waited for him to take it before she pulled him up from the couch.

With a smile she moved closer to him, releasing his hand only so she could join it with her other and wrap it around his neck. She watched as Roxas closed his eyes before she too closed hers and placed her mouth over his. She was a little surprised when Roxas stiffened up at the touch, but as soon as she started to release the smoke in her mouth he willingly opened his allowing the smoke the enter. His hand was still holding his hookah hose and he released his fingers, hearing the *tink* sound as the mouthpiece hit the table.

The kiss was soft and gentle, not as hard and forceful as Axel's had been. Willow moved her head to the side with a sigh as her arms pulled him tighter to her body. Roxas wasn't really sure what to do with his hands, so he placed one on either side of her hips, pulling her body closer into his. She gasped when he stuck his tongue into her mouth, daring himself to taste her. She was intoxicating. The way she tasted, the way she smelt, like lavender and honey, and her skin felt so soft. Sure, he'd kissed other girls (okay truth be told a girl, but it still counts) but this felt different. He slowly slid his hands down the silk of her pajama shorts until his hands rested on her rear end. He squeezed once and heard her gasp.

Roxas opened his eyes and quickly pulled his face back, ashamed at his actions. He was beginning to drop his hands when to his surprise he saw Willow shake her head and smile wide at him.

"It's okay Rox" she said with a grin "Just caught me off guard"

"Sorry" Roxas whispered, not really sure what else to say.

Willow shook her head a few times "Don't be. It's all just for fun, right?" She watched as Roxas nodded once. "Besides," she whispered placing her nose on his "I don't mind. You're a really good kisser" She closed her eyes once more and leaned into Roxas, feeling the sigh of relief as he continued to kiss her back.

Khaos had somehow managed to detach his mouth from Axel's body and was now watching where Willow and Roxas were standing in an embrace, fully submerged in kissing one another. "Yeah! Get some Roxy!" He hollered from the couch.

"Hey!" Cloud said loudly as his smacked Khaos in the arm "She's still my girlfriend ya know, and I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh, Cloudykins" Khaos leaned over and tapped Cloud on the cheek "Do you need some action?"

"Not from you" Cloud swatted away Khaos' hand.

"Meaning?" Khaos asked his brows furrowing together.

Just as Cloud was about to answer, Axel moaned loudly and began to pull Khaos back to his face "Oh, God I need you now K!"

"Take it easy baby, we have guests remember?" Khaos practically cooed while running his hands down the front of Axel's now naked chest.

Axel just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both sides of Khaos' face and pulled his nose to his "Bedroom. Right now!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay" Khaos stepped back from Axel being careful not to bump the hookah. Cloud and Zack looked away as Axel stood quickly from the couch and made no effort to hide the tarp in the front of his shorts. "I retire for the evening" Khaos smiled and bowed towards Zack and Cloud.

"Just shut up and come fuck me!" Axel growled grabbing one of Khaos' hands and pulling him forward.

In their haste for the bedroom, they rammed into Roxas and Willow knocking them onto the couch. Khaos gave Willow a thumbs-up and winked as Axel pulled him along.

Shaking her head, Willow just sighed "Be sure to use lube!" she shouted right before they heard the door slam.

"At least they had the decency to shut the door" Zack said with a chuckle.

"This time" Roxas shook his head and reached for his hookah hose.

Willow looked wide eyed at Roxas and watched him nod his head a few times. "Oh, you poor baby"

"I usually go in my room and zone into my video games when they go at it" Roxas said with a shrug. He placed the hose in his mouth and started to pull a drag but found that it was mostly air. "Well I think the coal is dead" he sighed and placed his hose on the table.

Cloud placed the one he was holding down and Willow picked up the last one, placing it on the table as well.

"So, what do we do now guys?" Zack asked, stretching his arms up before placing them behind his head.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Look for sequel coming soon, "Sundae Funday"**

A/A/N: Okay, so we all know what is going to behind the closed door, but I'm not gonna add that into this story. If you guys want a bonus lemon lemme know and I'll try to make it happen.

Also, I wrote this years ago and just happened to find it amongst my files and figured I post it to see of anyone was interested. Perhaps they'll be a part 2 in the near future. Thinking about and original idea involving Roxas, a coffee table and desert toppings…


End file.
